


Mania part 2

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: A sequel to my story Mania. Set after the episode Counterpoint, after Kashyk kisses Captain Janeway, then betrays her. What happens when Seven finds out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't planning on writing a sequel for Mania but I was watching Voyager while I was sick and the episode Counterpoint sparked an idea for one.

Seven of Nine stopped outside of Holodeck 2. She had been trying to hail her Captain for the last ten minutes but had been unsuccessful. She read the display next to the door. The program running was unfamiliar to her.

The door was not locked so Seven entered the Holodeck. She quirked her ocular implant curiously when she saw her captain was running a boxing program. She was engaged in a vigorous match with a holographic man who stood over a foot taller than the petite woman.

She found the captain's attire curious. A tank top and shorts that showed off parts of the small starship captain the former drone had never seen. Well-toned calves and thigh muscles. Seven's heart beat faster. She would have considered this an unusual malfunction, but it was one that had occurred frequently when she found herself in Captain Janeway's presence.

“Something on your mind, Seven?” Janeway panted, blocking a blow from her holographic opponent.

“I thought you would like to know we have exited Devore space,” she stated, hands clasped behind her back.

“No sign of Kashyk and his warships?” she asked wryly, giving the hologram a shot that knocked his head back a moment.

“None, Captain.”

“Thank God. We can play a Velocity match when I finish? I'm trying to burn off some express energy. I thought I'd give Chakotay's boxing program a try.”

“Clearly,” Seven said, somewhat intrigued. “I could engage in this program with you if you prefer?”

“Oh no, Seven, I don't think I could bring myself to hit you,” Janeway said, then gave her opponent a hit that knocked him off his feet a moment. He was up just as quick and she blocked his retaliation.

Seven watched the match with some interest – not in the match itself but in the way her Gastrocnemius muscles rippled as the captain bounced lightly on her feet.

“He kissed me,” the captain said suddenly, startling her.

“The hologram?” Seven inquired.

“Kashyk,” she muttered, trying to knock her opponent back again.

“Oh,” Seven said, frowning slightly. A surge of strange emotions washed over her. She was suddenly glad Kashyk was gone. She felt angry at him. Was this jealousy?

“I kissed him back,” Janeway said and Seven clenched her fists behind her back. “He made me feel...and then he betrayed us. I knew he would, I _knew_ I couldn't trust him. But even after all that, I hoped...I wanted him to stay. Stupid.”

She pummeled her opponent with fiercer blows but the hologram blocked her with his gloves.

“You kissed me once,” Seven stated bluntly. Kathryn was startled and looked at her just long enough for the hologram to land a hard blow to the side of her head. Kathryn let out a cry of pain and hit the deck.

“Captain!” Seven exclaimed and leapt into the ring. “Computer, freeze program. Are you alright?”

“Stupid,” Kathryn repeated, sitting up. She pulled the boxing gloves off with her teeth and touched her temple gingerly. A dark bruise was already forming.

“If you are referring to running a program such as this without the safeties on, I agree. That was foolish,” Seven said, kneeling beside her. She touched the darkening bruise lightly and Kathryn flinched. “We should get you to Sick Bay, Captain.”

“No, wait,” Kathryn pleaded. “I don't fee like explaining just yet... Can you get me a glass of water, Seven?”

Seven relented and walked over to the computer panel. She replicated a glass of water and returned to Janeway's side, kneeling next to her on the deck. Kathryn took a long drink before speaking.

“We agreed not to speak about that, what happened in my Ready Room last year,” she said, her face turning red.

“Forgive me. What you said about Kashyk reminded me,” Seven said softly, her eyes meeting the captain's gray eyes. Kathryn shook her head and sighed.

“I liked him. Even though I _knew_ I couldn't trust him. So stupid...Just one screw up after another in this godforsaken quadrant,” she muttered, taking another drink of water.

“Not entirely. You got the telepaths to safety. You knew not to trust Kashyk...in that way you always seem to know things like that.”

“Intuition. Instinct. That's what Kashyk called it,” she said and sighed again, then she noticed Seven's frown. “What?”

“You liked him.”

“...I suppose I did. I didn't plan to,” she replied but still Seven frowned. “ _What_ , Seven?”

“I do not like the thought of him kissing you,” she stated bluntly.

Kathryn looked at her in surprise and Seven found herself looking away.

“We should go to Sick Bay, let the Doctor look at your head,” she said, getting to her feet. Kathryn stood as well.

“Seven,” she said, placing her hand on the blonde's arm. “Are you...jealous?”

“No. I just do not like it. I don't like that he kissed you or that you kissed back.”

“Why?”

“I do not know. It makes me...angry,” she responded hesitantly.

“That's called jealousy, Seven,” Kathryn said, a faint smile on her lips.

“Jealousy is a human fallacy,” she stated, her heart pounding. She was all-too-aware of the captain's hand on her arm. It felt warm even through the fabric of her biosuit and the warmth seemed to spread through her.

“One that you've succumbed to apparently,” Kathryn murmured. Seven could hear her heart pounding as well. “Seven?”

“Captain?”

“Do you want to kiss me?”

“Yes,” she answered, her mouth dry. “...But I will not.”

“What, why not?” she asked, frowning slightly.

“Not until you see the Doctor. If you decide to kiss me and to allow me to kiss you, I do not want it to be the result of a concussion or other head injury.”

Kathryn looked surprised, then laughed.

“Fair enough. Let's go to Sick Bay, then we can go talk in my quarters.”

 

The pair did not speak as they made their way onto the turbolift and into Sick Bay. They stole glances and small smiles. Kathryn brushed lightly against Seven as they entered Sick Bay then stepped away as the EMH turned to them.

“Velocity match get out of hand?” he asked, eying the captain's bruised temple.

“ _I_ am not responsible,” Seven said, affronted.

“It's my own fault, Doctor,” Kathryn admitted, sitting on the biobed. “I was running Chakotay's boxing program and things got a little...out of hand.”

The Doctor sighed – purely for dramatic effect, as he did not need to breathe – and picked up a medical tricorder.

“Did you lose consciousness?” he asked, scanning her temple.

“No,” she answered.

“Any nausea, vomiting, dizziness?”

“None of the above.”

“Headache?”

“I almost always have a headache,” she answered wryly. “...but at the moment, no.”

“Good,” he said, picking up a dermal regenerator.

“Perhaps a blow to the head cured your headache?” Seven said in her dry, joking manner. Kathryn smiled at her as the Doctor ran the dermal regenerator over her head.

“I don't recommend it,” the Doctor said. “There. Good as new. Do try to be more careful, Captain.”

“That is it?” Seven asked as Kathryn got up.

“I could tell her to rest, drink plenty of fluids, but she won't listen. She's fit to return to duty – or Velocity. Maybe lay off boxing for a while.”

“Thank you, Doctor. Come on, Seven,” Kathryn said, putting her hand on the Borg's elbow and leading her out of Sick Bay. She didn't remove her hand and Seven felt strangely warm as they stepped onto the turbolift.

“Deck 3,” Kathryn said and the lift started to move. Seven ran a quick self-diagnostic, knowing before the scan was complete that everything would be operating normally. Kathryn stroked her elbow lightly with one finger and Seven's heart rate increased another 6%.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The captain let her hand fall as they stepped off the turbolift. Kathryn nodded to a crewman they passed, then motioned for Seven to follow her as she entered her quarters.

Seven felt unusually anxious as she stepped into the room and Janeway called for lights.

“Would you mind waiting here while I shower and change? I'm all sweaty, I probably stink,” Kathryn said with a chuckle.

“You smell pleasant to me, Captain,” Seven said truthfully. “But I will wait.”

“Call me Kathryn, Seven,” she said with a smile before heading into her room. “I'll be out in a minute. Make yourself at home.”

“Kathryn,” Seven said aloud softly to the empty room. Doing so sent an unexplainable tingle through her. She sat on the couch and thought about what she was going to do. Was the captain – Kathryn – really going to allow her to kiss her? She'd never kissed anyone before. Kathryn had kissed her, once, but she hadn't reacted. She'd been surprised. She knew she was supposed to do something.

She accessed all the information about kissing in her cortical node. A rush of panic and excitement went through the former drone as she recalled kissing was often a precursor to copulation. She had never done that before either! She tried to imagine herself copulating with the captain and felt a rush of heat and wetness between her thighs.

 _I am aroused at the thought of Kathryn_ , she realized.

The door to the bedroom opened and Seven jumped slightly. Kathryn stepped out wearing black slacks and a simple red top. Her auburn hair was wet from the hydroshower.

“God, Seven, why do you look so scared?” Kathryn asked with a smile.

“I have never copulated before!” she blurted out.

“Woah!” Kathryn said, startled. “Where did _that_ come from? First of all, Seven, we're not going to do anything you don't want to do. I asked you if you _wanted_ to kiss me, you certainly don't _have_ to.”

“I want to,” Seven assured her.

“Good,” Kathryn said, sitting down next to her on the couch. “Secondly, no one said anything about 'copulation' – which is really an awful term for making love by the way.”

“Making love,” Seven repeated somewhat dazedly.

“And third, I'm not usually the kind who does that sort of thing on a first date – or whatever this is. First encounter.”

“It is not our first encounter, Kathryn. You kissed me in your Ready Room on Stardate 51234.2 and pressed yourself against my knee until you-”

“That was because there were invisible aliens experimenting on my brain. I felt terrible about that, I still do,” she said, face as red as the top she wore.

“I don't,” Seven said, giving in to the urge to touch Kathryn's wet hair, tucking a strand behind her ear. “I think about it frequently.”

“You do?” she whispered.

“Yes,” she replied, resting her hand against Kathryn's cheek. “And I possess an eidetic memory.”

“You do.”

“Yes. I can recall in perfect detail how your body felt against mine, your lips, how your breath tasted...how you sounded when you climaxed,” Seven murmured and Kathryn turned an even deeper shade of red but didn't look away. “My knowledge indicated that kissing can sometimes be a prelude to cop – making love. I just thought you should know I have never...I would not want to disappoint you, Kathryn.”

“Seven,” she said softly, covering the Borg's hand with hers and pressing her lips to it. “You could never disappoint me. I mean I already...well, you know...and that was just from your knee.” She let out a nervous laugh. “Seven...”

“Yes, Kathryn?” she murmured, fascinated with how the captain's lips felt on her palm.

“Would you like to kiss me?”

“Yes, Kathryn,” she whispered and pulled her hand away, replacing it with her lips.

A fresh surge of heat shot between Seven's legs as she swept her tongue between Kathryn's lips. She tasted sweet. She kept the kiss light and when she pulled away Kathryn moaned softly.

“How was that, Kathryn?” Seven asked quietly.

“Wonderful,” she whispered.

“There is something else I think you should know.”

“What is it, darling?”

“I think I am becoming aroused. There is wetness, between my legs.”

“Oh,” Kathryn said softly, her eyes trailing down Seven's body. Then she touched her jaw and kissed her, leading her in a deeper kiss until they were both breathing heavily.

“Can I tell you something else, Kathryn?”

“Of course, Seven. Anything,” she murmured, not sure how much more she could take.

“I wish to touch you,” she whispered and Kathryn groaned.

“Please do,” she said and when Seven hesitated Kathryn grabbed her hands and placed them on her breasts. Seven gasped softly and leaned forward, capturing Kathryn's lips again.

Her attention was torn between tasting Kathryn's mouth and the way her breasts felt soft and heavy in her hands. She could feel her nipples harden through the smooth fabric of her top. Kathryn moaned into the kiss as Seven trailed her hands down her body. Seven wanted to feel her, needed to, and Kathryn did not stop her as she slipped her hands beneath her top. It was Seven's turn to moan into the kiss as she felt Kathryn’s heated flesh. She ran her hands up her soft stomach, up her ribs, back to those breasts she found so fascinating. She marveled at the way the hard nipples felt, unrestrained, and at the way her own body reacted. Her own breasts ached.

As if she sensed this, Kathryn began to touch her through her biosuit. A flood of new sensations spread throughout her as Seven felt Kathryn fondle her breasts, kneading them roughly. She broke the kiss, intending to ask Kathryn if it was too soon for her to remove her biosuit but she found she couldn't speak.

“God, Seven,” Kathryn breathed heavily. “I want to...feel you. Without this.”

“Yes,” Seven said immediately.

“Are you sure? I don't want to rush you or-”

“Yes,” she said again and pulled Kathryn's top off over her head. She marveled at the sight of Kathryn's breasts – smaller than her own with darker nipples that stood erect.

“Beautiful,” she said, then stood. She reached for the clasp on her biosuit and peeled the fabric from her body, eager to feel Kathryn's hands on her. When she stood before her naked, Kathryn stared in awe, her gray eyes shining.

“You're gorgeous,” she managed finally. Seven grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. She pulled the captain to her, meeting her lips in a kiss as their bodies met. Kathryn felt pleasantly soft and small against her and the hard edges of Seven's implants didn't seem to bother her. Then she felt the captain's hands on her hips, on her waist... She knew these hands, their callouses, their warmth. Undeterred by the metal bands of her abdominal implant, Kathryn's hands trailed slowly upwards. A shiver went through Seven and Kathryn paused with one finger of each hand right above one of the metal bands.

“Seven?” she asked, breaking the kiss.

“S-sensitive,” she explained, looking down the captain's hands on her body. Small bumps had appeared on her skin everywhere the captain had touched her.

“You have goosebumps,” Kathryn said with a smile, trailing her fingers lightly over the raised skin.

“What is their origin and purpose?”

“Well, sometimes they show up when you're cold.”

“I am not cold,” she breathed.

“They can also come up when you find something ticklish...or pleasing.”

“Pleasing,” Seven murmured. “I find your touch pleasing.”

“Good,” Kathryn said and continued to trace the skin along her implants lightly, sending more shivers through the blonde. When her hand brushed along the underside of her breast, Seven's legs quaked and she grabbed Kathryn's shoulders to steady herself.

“I n-need to sit down,” she gasped.

“Mm,” Kathryn said, kissing her clavicle. “Maybe...since this isn't our... _first encounter_...we _could_...if you wanted...take this to the bedroom?”

She punctuated her question with kisses to Seven's neck and throat until the former drone thought she might collapse. When she couldn't take it anymore, Seven grabbed Kathryn's waist and hefted her over her shoulder, carrying her towards the bedroom.

“Seven!” Kathryn protested, but laughing as the Borg carried her into her room. Seven surveyed the room curiously, only having seen it once before and not for very long. It was much cleaner than before, the bed neatly made. She wondered for a moment if Kathryn had cleaned because she planned to copulate with Kashyk. Jealousy flared through her again and she gripped the half-naked captain tighter.

“You're not planning on throwing me onto the bed, are you?” Kathryn asked with a light laugh. “I might bounce off and I'd hate to have to explain _another_ injury to explain to the Doctor.”

“I would never hurt you, Kathryn,” Seven promised and set her down gently on the edge of the bed. Then she knelt between Kathryn's legs and pulled her slacks off, swiftly and efficiently.

“Pretty,” she said, running her fingers lightly over the pink lace panties that covered Kathryn's sex. “Did you put these on for Kashyk?”

“No!” Kathryn declared, cheeks pink. “I put them on for you, you dumb, adorably jealous Borg. I just took a shower, remember?”

“Oh,” Seven said, feeling her own cheeks grow warm.

“Not that I expected this to happen...so fast, but...I thought I'd be prepared. Just in case,” she said with a grin. “Though I did wonder if you would notice...”

Seven quirked her ocular implant up at her.

“I noticed. And I like them,” she stated.

“Pink lacy underthings aren't irrelevant?” she teased.

“Not when worn by you. And not when covering something so...intriguing,” she said, stroking Kathryn's sex through the lace.

“Seven?”

“Yes, Kathryn?”

“There is something I think you should know. I am becoming aroused,” Kathryn said, repeating Seven's own words. “There is wetness. Between my legs.”

“I can feel,” Seven said, stroking her again. “Goodbye pink lacy underthings.”

She hooked one finger under the waistband and slowly pulled them down, admiring the damp auburn curls that came into view.

“You have hair between your legs,” she stated. “I do not.”

“Most people do and a lot of younger women choose to remove it but when you get to be my age not to mention stranded in the Delta Quadrant...”

“It seems it would be inefficient to remove frequently,” Seven remarked, running her finger lightly through the curls. “It is soft. I like it. It smells pleasant.”

Kathryn blushed again and all of a sudden Seven was overcome with anxiety. She knew the mechanics of sex and she _wanted_ to do this – the ache between her own legs revealed the much – but what if she did something wrong? What if she could not bring her to orgasm? She had done it before that day in the captain's Ready Room, without trying, but the captain's dopamine levels had been elevated then, she had been more susceptible to pleasure.

“Seven?” Kathryn said softly, sensing her hesitation. “Come here.”

Seven complied and Kathryn kissed her sweetly.

“Lay down, darling,” Kathryn murmured. Seven obeyed awkwardly, unused to reclining. She found she liked it, the way the cotton sheets felt against her bare skin, and the way everything smelled of Kathryn.

When Kathryn leaned over her and kissed her, Seven forgot all about the sheets. She felt Kathryn's smaller breasts trail along her body as the captain kissed her lips, her cheek, her jaw, her neck. When she covered one nipple with her hot, wet mouth, Seven let out a surprised cry.

“Are you okay?” Kathryn asked, startled, pulling away.

“Yes! Very okay. Please do that again,” the blonde begged.

“Okay. I have never heard you make a sound like that.”

“I haven't,” Seven said and groaned as Kathryn's mouth descended on her nipple again. “That is very pleasurable.”

“You used to thin k pleasure was irrelevant,” she mumbled with the Borg's left nipple between her teeth.

“I was wrong,” Seven said, arching her back as Kathryn teased her. “So wrong.”

The captain laughed and Seven felt the vibration through her breast. It sent a pleasant shudder through her.

Kathryn lavished attention on both breasts before kissing each nipple and continuing the path down Seven's body. When she reached the abdominal implant she recalled how sensitive the skin surrounding the bands were and took full advantage. She traced the skin with her fingers then her tongue, even kissing the warm metal until Seven was squirming desperately beneath her.

“K-Kathryn,” she pleaded. “That is maddening. Please...please...”

“Please what?” Kathryn teased, blowing a cool stream of air onto the skin she had just wet with her tongue.

“Please...stop, no, don't stop. I...I don't know,” Seven said, shuddering.

Knowing the blonde couldn't handle much more, Kathryn relented. She kissed the metal implant once more before lowering her mouth to the smooth skin between Seven's thighs. She tasted her and Seven let out a cry.

“Oh!” was all the former drone could manage and Kathryn smirked.

“You like that even more, huh?” she asked and Seven nodded, unable to speak. Kathryn's warm tongue traveled the length of her slit again. Her tongue darted into her opened and Seven arched her back, wanting more. When Kathryn's lips found the bundle of nerves – clitoris she recalled hazily – Seven let out another cry. _How could I ever think pleasure was irrelevant?!_ She thought silently.

Curious, Kathryn circled Seven's wet entrance before sliding her finger inside. She was surprised when her finger met a barrier but immensely pleased that the Borg had not taken that from the young woman.

She decided not to break it just then, wanting Seven's first experience to be a pleasurable one. She left her finger where it was, just inside of Seven's tight hole, and sucked her clitoris harder into her mouth, ravishing it with her tongue. She knew Seven was close and when she felt the opening clamp down on her finger and heard Seven cry out, unrestrained, she smiled.

Lights danced behind Seven's eyes and she felt more relaxed than she could ever remember being. She was vaguely aware of Kathryn's body moving against hers as the captain moved from between her legs. She knew she should do something she couldn't open her eyes, much less move.

“Are you alright, Seven?” Kathryn asked and Seven felt the smaller woman's arms around her, her warm body against hers.

“Mmph,” Seven muttered unintelligibly and tried to nod. She was better than alright. Was there a word for that? She couldn't think.

She heard Kathryn chuckle and felt her soft lips against her temple.

“You're absolutely adorable...beautiful,” Kathryn murmured, brushing a sweat-soaked strand of her blonde hair from Seven's forehead.

“Love,” Seven murmured and Kathryn's heart leapt.

“What did you say?” she whispered.

“Love,” Seven repeated and opened her dazzling blue eyes. “How I feel. Better than alright. I feel...love. I love you.”

“Oh Seven,” she said softly. “I love you, too.”

“That is good,” the blonde said, her lips curling into an adorable goofy smile. “Kathryn?”

“Yes darling?”

“I cannot move,” she said, closing her eyes.

“Give it a few minutes,” Kathryn said with a chuckle, kissing her fondly.

“I want to touch you.”

“When you can move,” she assured her. “There's no rush.”

“To my knowledge you have not had a lover in over 5 years. You have not even kissed anyone but Kashyk and myself.”

“That is true.”

“Then you are overdue for an orgasm, Kathryn.”

“It's not like I haven't...I mean...well...”

Seven opened one eye to see the captain blushing.

“You engage in self-stimulation?” she asked, intrigued.

“Well, yes. 5 years is a _long_ time...”

“Show me,” she prompted, curious.

“Wh- I- I'm not going to masturbate for you, Seven!”

“Why not? I would like to see you please yourself, see what you like, so that I may pleasure you...when my motor skills return.”

“No.”

“Why not?” she repeated, confused. “It's...embarrassing,” she answered, flustered.

Seven quirked her ocular implant at the blushing woman.

“You – I believe the term is _humped –_ me in your Ready Room but you will not show me how you pleasure yourself?”

“God, Seven! _Fine_. Nothing could be more embarrassing than _that incident_. I do wish you'd quit bringing it up,” she muttered, letting go of the blonde and sitting up against the headboard. Kathryn closed her eyes and tried to pretend Seven wasn't there watching her.

As Kathryn began to stroke her clitoris, Seven willed herself to move so she could get a better look. She was fascinated by the captain's long fingers playing in her own wetness, spreading it in circles around the swollen bundle of nerves.

“What do you imagine when you are alone, stimulating yourself like this, Captain?” Seven whispered, neither of them noticing the slip up. “Me?”

“...Sometimes,” Kathryn admitted, eyes still shut tight. “I shouldn't. It's shameful.”

“It is not. Tell me, what do you imagine us doing?”

“...Pressing you up against the wall, kissing you.”

“You did that.”

“I imagine taking it further. Tearing your biosuit off. Pushing you onto my desk and thrusting my fingers inside of you,” she whispered and Seven felt a fresh surge of arousal as she watched Kathryn slide two fingers into her own opening.

“In your Ready Room?”

“Yes,” Kathryn moaned.

“What if someone heard us?”

“I'd clamp my hand over your mouth to keep you quiet. Or let them hear. I don't care. God, Seven,” she panted heavily. “Please...”

Seven grabbed Kathryn's thighs and pulled her to her. She removed Kathryn's fingers and replaced them with two of her own. She was amazed at the way her fingers felt engulfed in Kathryn but wasted no time in fastening her mouth over her swollen clitoris, eager to bring her to release. Her tongue traced the same movements Kathryn's fingers had and she felt the velvety walls contract around her fingers. Seven felt Kathryn's hands buried in her hair as the captain let out a long, low cry of release.

Seven continued her ministrations, pushing her into a second orgasm, until Kathryn pleaded for her to stop.

“It gets sensitive after a while, darling, it's too much to bear,” she explained.

Seven sighed and withdrew her fingers. She pressed a kiss to the damp auburn curls before moving up to kiss her lips.

“I like the way you feel...and taste,” she added, kissing her again, sweeping her tongue into Kathryn's mouth to let her taste herself. “How long before I can do it again?”

“And you were worried you couldn't satisfy me,” Kathryn chuckled. “Now I'm worried I won't be able to keep up with you. I'm only human, darling.”

“You will adapt,” Seven assured her and grinned.

 

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave Comments and Kudos! Thanks for reading!


End file.
